I'll Always Remember You
by HakuLuva101
Summary: Hey peplz, This is my first stoory so plz don't be too harsh! This story is about after Chihiro got out of the spirit world. She lives so close that she can o visit the spirit world but she is torn between the love of her parents and the love of Haku. She
1. Back to the Real World

Chihiro climbed into the back seat and turned around, facing the spirit world. As she looked up she saw Haku fly across the sky. Then, she said, "I'll always remember you." Her mother exclaimed, "Sit down Chihiro before you get hurt!"

They made their way around the corner and pulled up next to the sapphire blue house. "Chihiro you get your boxes and set them by the back door," her father said. Chihiro made her way up the moving truck, which meant no time had passed since she had first entered the spirit world. Two men were unloading boxes and furniture. She told them which boxes were hers and they handed her three medium sized boxes that said, "Chihiro's bedroom and bathroom." She made her way along the walkway carrying the cumbersome boxes. She slapped them down and went back around to the front.

As Chihiro went around the side she saw something in the woods. She then went to tell her parents that she was going to go exploring. Her mom replied, "Don't be gone too long, and take your coat." She went around to the car and grabbed her pink Aeropostle hoodie and her camera. She went through the woods where she had seen whatever it was.

As she went down a ravine she saw one of the unique statues. She started to take a picture and with the flash a huge black dog jumped out from behind a rock. It growled at her and was ready to attack when Chihiro remembered that she had a rice cake in her pocket. She unwrapped it and held it out to the dog. He backed up and with one swipe the cake was gone.

Now that it wasn't growling, it was absolutely adorable. It lowered its back and Chihiro climbed on it. It began just waling, every once and a while looking up at Chihiro. It then broke into a run and seemed to be heading somewhere. As he continued on Chihiro layed her head down on his back until he came to a stop.

Chihiro saw, to her amazement, a huge field of daisies. The dog lowered its back and allowed Chihiro to get down. She didn't know where she was exactly but she didn't care because of all the beauty.

She ran down one side picking yellow, blue, and pink daisies. The dog followed her and then ran in front of her. Chihiro followed close behind until they came to a swimming lake with a water fall. Playfully, the dog covered up its eyes while Chihiro unchanged and jumped in. The dog jumped in after her.

Chihiro floated on her back and swam in circles. "Where did you come from?" Don't you have a home?" "Maybe you could come live with us!" "Heehee!" She climbed out of the lake and wrapped her sweater around her. Then she began getting dressed. The dog got out and shook violently, then perked up its ears in a sort of alert tone. He quickly knelt down until Chihiro got on his back, then he went into a fast run with Chihiro clinging on tight.

Soon he came to a stop to rest and then began walking. Soon they came to the edge of the woods. The dog let Chihiro down. She petted him softly and said, "I'm gonna call you KoHaku."

The next morning Chihiro woke up to her mom saying, "I've got waffles and bacon down in the dinning room." Chihiro sleepily got up and dressed. As she made her bed she heard barking by her window and was happy to see KoHaku. She crept downstairs and grabbed two waffles and some bacon. Then, she ran upstairs and gave it to KoHaku. She then told him to run off.

"Chihiro, I want you to clean the bathrooms and finish unpackin your room," Chihiro's mom said.

"Oh, mom can't I do that tomorrow, I found this beautiful place and I want to go back."

"Only after you're done with your chores," Chihiro's mom replied.

"Ok," Chihiro said dryly.

She finished all her chores and ran out to KoHaku who was waiting. They made their way back to the field but kept going into the woods. Chihiro got onto KoHaku's back and they traveled on through. As they neared a creek, she saw a train. It looked so familiar but Chihiro didn't know where she had seen it before. She did notice that there was no one on the train, and she wondered how it was driving.

They went over the tracks after the train had passed and continued along in farther. They soon came upon another of the same statues that Chihiro had seen before she met KoHaku. As it began getting dark, Chihiro heard her mother calling and ran out of the woods.

"I told you not to run off, you start school tomorrow!" Chihiro's mom exclaimed. "Now go wash up," After supper Chihiro went to sleep wondering what the day would bring.


	2. To the Spirit World Again

"And today will bring warmer weather so break out the shorts and tees," her alarm clock rang out. She clicked it off with an annoyed grumble and turned over. A few minutes later, she got up and went to the shower. She got changed into her freshly starched uniform and tied her hair back with the haritie she recieved from Granny.This brought tears to her eyes because, even though she loved her parents, she missed Haku, Lyn, and Granny.

She ran outside and got into her car and waited for her mom. She flipped through the stations, and, finding nothing, looked out the window. She saw a blond haired girl with pigtails talking to some boys, and some kids her age on bikes. Her mom pulled into the parking lot of a large brick building. She followed close behind her mom holding her leather bag to her chest.

When they got to the office Chihiro looked around while her mom asked for the principal. A large desk with three telephones and a name tag that said, "Miss Bittner," was the only thing besides a water fountain in the small office. Soon the princeipal came out from behind a door mardked, "Private." "Hello, my name is principal Grigley," said a short, skinny man with thinning brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. "I'll give you a tour and bring you to your class, " he said.

Chihiro grabbed her moms hand and they followed Principal Grigley down a narrow hall. They stopped by a door and Mr. Grigley knocked.

A woman about five foot eight answered the door with a sweet, "Hello." She had black curly hair and glasses. She invited them in and began explaining her course which was music. "Have you ever taken lessons?" She asked. "Yes," Chihiro answered. "Good; by the way, I am Miss Caroline"

"Okay, lets continue with the tour," Mr. Grigley sang out as they continued down the hall. They turned around a coner and began down another hallway. The hall was lined with artwork of dragons and self portraits. Then they stopped by an open door.

A heavy woman with thick blonde hair answered with a simple, "Come in." "I'm Mrs. Thompson, and I'm your art teacher." Chihiro went in behind her mother and Mr. Grigley. Behind Mrs. Thompson, in a small, round table sat the blonde pigtailed girl giggling with some other girls. They left and began down the hall to another closed door marked, "Rm. 112."

"Hello, you must be Chihiro," said a tall, skinny man with short blonde hair, as he opened the door. "Welcome to your new sixth grade classroom." "I am Mr. Wilkins." As Chihiro's mom and Mr. Grigley talked to Mr. Wilkins, Chihiro walked around the room. She picked up a book labled English for Advances.

"Okay Chihiro, I'll be back to pick you up at 3:30 this afternoon," Chihiro's mother called out. She closed the door and left Chihiro standing next to Mr. Wilkins. "I'll think she'll be just fine," said Mr. Wilkins.

Soon after, a large group of children arrived and sat into their assigned seats. "Chihiro, you can sit in the third desk in this row," Mr. Wilkins said, pointing to a desk behind a larger, brown haired boy. She opened up her desk and looked at its contents: an english, science, and math book, a stack of paper, a pack of pencils, and a sharpener. "The first thing we'll do today is math, so take out your books and pencils."

The day came to an intermission when lunch came around. When Chihiro got her lunch of sweet and sour chicken and rice, she began looking for a table. She went past the girl with the pigtails and on to a table where two girls sat. "Can I sit with you?" she asked. "Sure," said a short haired girl with a large sweater over her uniform. Another girl with long red hair braided in the back, was too into the book she was reading to notice Chihiro. "You'll have to excuse my friend, she's kind of a bookworm," said the short haired girl. "Hey," the red head cried back shoving a half-eaten apple into her lunch bag. "My name is Stephanie and this is Annie," said the red head, as she flipped back into her book. "Who's your teacher," asked Annie "Mr. Wilkins." "O, I heard he was tough; I have Mrs. Gomez, she's boring." As the bell rang, Chihiro gathered up her books and headed for the music classroom.

After school, Chihiro headed for the back parking lot to meet her mom. There seated in a parking spot near the door was her mother's green civic. Her mother was out of the car though, and was talking to a short, stalky man with a green suit on. "Over here Chihiro," called out her mom. "I want you to meet Mr. Hampson, he's going to tutor you in your violin lessons over the weekends." "Hello young lady, I have been told you are a magnificant violinist with a need for some tunning of course," the man chuckled. "Good day Mrs. Chinzou, Chihiro, I have a meeting to get to," called Mr. Hampson as he got into an old station wagon.

"So, how was school today?" asked Chihiro's mom. "Fine... but..." "What?" "Is there something wrong?" "No, I just miss my old school," said Chihiro as she chocked back tears.

As they went up their driveway, Chihiro saw the all familiar bird in the sky. She knew it was Ubaba watching over the Spirit World. Chihiro ran out of the car and into her room to get dressed to go outside. She hadn't seen KoHaku yet, but hoped she would find him in the woods. She ran out to the field but didn't find him there, so she decided to go over the railroad tracks to look for him.

She soon came to the creek where rocks had been put to keep the water in. She ran up the worn pathway and to the old train station. This was still all so familiar to her. She krept into the Spirit World wondering if she should turn back or keep going. She soon came to the bridge leading to the bath house where she used to work. She knew if Ubaba caught her, she would be kept in the Spirit World for ever, but kept going up the steps and into the lobby.

She tip-toed toward the elevator. It was so quiet, you could hear each step Chihiro took. She got into the elevator and turned the knob to floor seven. She walked slowly toward the rice paper door and quietly opened it to reveal all the maids, sleeping in their own cots.

She stepped next to Lyn and tapped her softly. Lyn sat up on her elbows and rubber eyes. "Se-" Chihiro covered her mouth with her hand and put her finger to her lips. "What are you doing here?" "Ubaba set you free and you came back?" Lyn asked in one breathe. "I wanted to come see and you and find out what happened to Haku." "Well, he went to Ubaba and told her his real name. You know how she is so she threw a fit." "But, to say the least, he is free. He comes to the bath house and eats in all the shops like any other spirit." "Well, its almost sun down, so I'll take you back to the creek and let you go back home." "Can I come back and see you tomorrow?" asked Chihiro. "Yes, but I'll meet you in the pigpen instead of you coming into danger in the bath house."

They went down the elevator and out of the bath house to the creek. "Good-bye Chihiro, I'll see you tomorrow," said Lyn as Chihiro krept over the rocky creek.

Chihiro began walking through the woods. A pair of red eyes glowed through the trees and a shadow came out of the darkness. Chihiro screamed but the shadow covered up her mouth and grabbed her ahand to lead her. It said something and Chihiro fainted.


	3. The Terrible Night

Chihiro woke up on a soft bed. "Sen, honey, please sit up and drink some tea." Chihiro sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then saw two familiar faces.

"Granny, No-face, I've missed you so much," Chihiro said as she ran to give them each a hug. "No-face just went out for a walk and saw you. Then he covered your mouth so you wouldn't scream. We missed you so much and he was really happy to see you." A woman with a blue dress with a bun ontop of her head came over with a teapot on a tray. "Would you like some more tea?" She asked. "Thank you Granny. So much has happened that I need to tell you. I started school and I hate it."

"How is it that bad that you hate it?" "I have no friends and no body talks to me." "O, well honey, you need to talk to more people and get to know people more." "I try but, today was my first day." "Well it will turn out better. Now tell me something good thats happened to you."

"I have made a new friend, I named him Ko-Haku after Haku, he is a dog that I found in the forest." "Now thats something good." "I have been seeing Haku lately, he comes to visit. Ever since I helped you get him healthy, he has repayed me by helping out around the house and just visiting. That dog you talked about, was he large and black?" asked Granny. "Yes, he was and he is very nice to me," answered Chihiro. "He is my dog, I named him Girho, he is a spirit dog."

"Will I get to see Haku?" Chihiro asked eagerly. "Actually, he will be dropping by soon, he needs to chop some fire wood for me and he stops by at night."

As the day sped on Chihiro waited as patiently as she could for Haku to come. Occasionaly helping Granny water plants or make tea and cookies. No-face and Granny went to the market for a while but Chihiro couldn't go because she was a human. Chihiro wandered the house until she became too bored to even wait for Haku. So, Chihiro left Granny's house to walk back to her own house. As she was walking through the all familiar forest, she saw smoke and tons of spirits running toward the spirit town. Chihiro began running as well until she saw to her horror the bath house on fire.

Some of the chicken spirits stood looking up at the burning mess as Ubaba and the frog spirits ran to get water out of the river beneth the bath house. Chihiro grabbed a bucket near by and ran to the river as well. As she bent down to gather up some water she fell into the river. She floated to the bottom as she couldn't swim. Soon she fainted.

Soon she woke up under a bush. She sat up and saw no one other than Haku. "Chihiro, I can't believe after all that happened that you would come back. I freed you and you came back to the danger. Now here, eat this so I can bring you back to the edge of the woods," said Haku quickly. "Did you save me out of the river?" Chihiro asked before Haku could lecture her some more. "Yes, like I did when you were little," said Haku, bringing up old memories.

Haku remembers finding Chihiro at the bottom of a river, his river. He swam down and set her on his scaly back. When he reached the shore, he set Chihiro down and swam back to the spirit world. Chihiro woke up with one of her pink shoes, one was missing, but Chihiro ran home.

Haku changed into his dragon form and Chihiro climbed up on his back. Holding tightly, Haku flew off to the edge of the forest. Over the river that the spirits were on. At the edge of the forest, Haku stopped and set Chihiro down, then he turned into spirit form so he could say good-bye to Chihiro.

"I will always remember you and you will remember me with this," said Haku handing Chihiro her missing pink shoe. With tears running down her cheeks, Chihiro asked, "Will I ever see you again?" "Yes, I will come visit you with Girho, Granny's dog, I think you've already met him. Now run along, its almost last night when you were taken by No-face; time never stops when you're in the spirit world."

With one last good-bye Chihiro began running back to her house without looking back. When she got home her mother met her at the door with an upset look in her eyes. "I was so worried, I wish you would come right when I ask you. Now sit down, its time for dinner."

After dinner, Chihiro wanted to go back to find Ko-Haku, but she had to study for a test in school tomorow. She soon fell asleep and into dreams of her and Haku. She wanted to go back to the spirit world, even if it meant working somewhere. Why couldn't she be a spirit? Even if she did go back, she couldn't work at the bath house because it burned down.

The next day at school, Chihiro had to go up to the front of the class to present her over night essay. After class, the blonde haired girl with pigtails came up to her. "Great report, I was wondering if you wanted to come to sit with me at lunch? By the way, my name is Ling, if you didn't know." Chihiro followed Ling into the cafeteria and to the lunch lines. Watching what Ling was getting, she followed by getting a romaine lettuce salad and a coke. She then followed Ling to her table. Five other kids their age were sitting all talking. "This is Randy, Paisley, Thomas, John, and Serena," said Ling pointing to the five children. They each returned the introduction with "Hey."

Chihiro sat down and listened to the gossip and talk between each person occasionaly putting in her opinion when asked to. Other than that, she sat quietly eating her salad. When the bell rang, she grabbed her books and followed Ling toward their next class.

"Ling could you please spit out that gum," Miss Caroline whined. Ling stood up and spit the wad of gum into the trash and returned to her seat. Then when Miss Caroline turned around to write the lesson on the board, Ling stuck another piece into her mouth. John giggled quietly. "We will begin our lesson with the music scale. Sing do, rey, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do while using your hand," sang out Miss Caroline. Ling offered Chihiro and John each a piece of gum. "Chihiro, spit that gum out and come to my desk," said Miss Caroline strictly. Chihiro did as she was told while Ling and John giggled. Chihiro was almost in tears as Miss Caroline handed her a pink slip to the detention office.

At the end of the day, Chihiro ran up to Ling as she stood waiting for her car. "Why did you do that and then laugh about it," said Chihiro angrily. "Why I would never do that. Say, do you have a pool at your house," asked Ling. Serena and Paisley came from around the corner and stood next to Ling. "I have a huge lagoon thats as clean if cleaner than any pool," Chihiro replied. "Well, when does your mom go to work," asked Ling. "She works at night from ten to seven in the morning," said Chihiro. "I was thinking that to get more popular you should host a party, and those times will be perfect. How about just you, me, Serena, and Paisley." "Sure, but no boys, my mom would freak out." "Fine," answered Ling, I'll see you at ten tomorow night, how's that sound girls?" Ling asked Paisley and Serena. "Sure," they replied in unison.

The next night Paisley, Ling, and Serena did show up after Chihiro's mom left for work, but they brought Randy, Thomas, and John with them. Chihiro had ordered one large pizza and only had enough snacks for the four girls. She thought having a few extra people wouldn't matter though. She would just order another pizza.

Soon, the doorbell rang. Chihiro answered it thinking it was the pizza man, but was suprised to see ten other people at the door. More people were coming up the walk way. "Why are all these people here," asked Chihiro in disgust. "I just invited a few friends," Randy answered. Now Chihiro was in for it. She asked all the uninvited guests to leave but they ignored Chihiro and shoved through the door. Chihiro began surrveying the mess of people trashing her house, going through her things, and heading out to the lagoon. Soon she saw a car pull up with more people in it.

Chihiro ran into the house prepared to scream at Ling and her stupid friends, but Ling introduced her to a guy that she had met earlier. Won over by a crush, Chihiro settled into the couch with the guy. "Hi, my name is Mark and your name is Chihiro, right?" asked the guy. "Yea, you're in my lunch period," Chihiro said giddily. Mark then grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. They began following some other kids until they reached the lagoon. Some one had put a radio by the lagoon and it was blasting a club hit. Mark took off his shirt and shorts revealing blue plaid boxers and dove into the lagoon. "Come on in, the water's fine," yelled Mark. "I don't have my swimsuit on," yelled Chihiro back. "That's okay, just get in with your clothes on." Chihiro took a deep breath and dove into the crisp water. "There, that's not so bad, is it?" asked Mark. They spent until six o'clock in the lagoon until most of the people began to leave. With one passionate kiss Mark left the party with, "Great party; you sould have one again soon."

Chihiro found Ling asleep with an older teenager in her bed, but woke them up telling them they had to leave. "Yea, that was a great party, I'm gonna leave now," said Ling sleepily.

After all the people left Chihiro surveyed the mess. She was tired and her mom was going to be home in an hour. So, she got to work. Soon her mother's car pulled in. Chihiro was finished with the whole house and the yard except for her room. She quickly went into her room and closed the door and locked it. She pretended she just woke up and went out into the kitchen to visit her mom. "What are you doing up so early," her mother asked. "Nothing, I just got a great night sleep and I didn't want to wake up with a head ache." "Okay, are you okay." "O, yea, fine."


End file.
